Winter Day
by TheHoshiLiveOnMoon
Summary: Jour d'hiver sur l'île Momoiro. Petit facteur qui veut faire une pause. Et grand blond qui murmure: " Joyeux noël à toi aussi... Marimo " [Un OS sur Noël quelque peu en retard xD']


Jour d'hiver durant les 2 ans qui ont séparé l'équipage des Mugiwaras, sur l'île où le cuistot avait atterrit, l'île Momoiro. Le facteur c'était arrêté pour distribuer quelque courrier, destinés aux Okamas. Il avait coutume de se poser sur un petit balcon où Iva-san l'y retrouvait pour réceptionner les lettres, quand elle l'apercevait dans le ciel. Ces jours-ci, son travaille était rude, avec le temps qu'il faisait, le ciel se faisait très souvent gris et l'air frais. Et aujourd'hui, alors que tout avait déjà gelés, il pleuvait des flocons de neige, ainsi petit à petit tout se retrouvait recouvert d'une couche blanche. Le postier se disait qu'il prendrait bien une pause sur cette île. Alors il pose délicatement ses pattes sur les rambardes froides de ce fameux balcon. Iva-san se hâta à sa rencontre.

**- « Ah ! Te voilà ! Je t'attendais, je devrais avoir une lettre de Dragon ! Donne-la-moi vite ! Je suis sûr qu'il m'a donné une mission de reconnaissance ! Quelle plaie ces mission ! Je n'ai même plus assez de temps pour mes filles ! »**

Le postier lui tendit une petite enveloppe, lentement et calmement, ne soyons pas influencé par l'impatience de l'Okama. Celle-ci lui arracha le courrier du bec et s'en alla sans plus de formalité.

**- « Dépose le reste du courrier à l'intérieur ! » Lança-t-elle d'une geste de la main.**

Il osa alors quelque pas vers la haute bâtisse et traversa la sortie du balcon, atterrissant dans une grande pièce chaleureuse où l'air était resté à bonne température. Tandis que Iva-san disparaissait dans une autre pièce, il scruta un peu de gauche à droite avant de repérer une petite table ronde dans le fond, tout en s'avance tranquillement vers celle-ci, il observa les meubles qui se dressait à ses cotés, comme cette étagère discrète, pas trop haute, vitrée au bois foncé où une très belle collection de tasse se laissait admirer. Un grand et large divan vert accompagnait la petite table ronde, dans un battement d'aile, il monta sur celle-ci avant d'ouvrir son sac à courrier pour déposer sans plus de cérémonie une par une les lettres destinées à rester-ici. Alors qu'il les empilait soigneusement, un fracas retentit le faisant sursauter d'effrois. La baie-vitrée qui donnait l'accès au balcon c'était brusquement refermée à cause du vent.

**- « Candy-boy ! Où vas-tu encore comme ça !**

**- Ça vous regard pas ! Laissez-moi tranquille !**

**- Bouh Bouh !**

**- La ferme ! »**

Un autre fracas retentit. La porte par laquelle Iva-san s'était éclipsé, fut brusquement fermée par colère, laissant apparait une tête blonde en furie. Celui-ci avait un corps élancé, des sourcils étranges qui formaient une spiral et juste en-dessous, ses yeux bleus clair contrastait avec la couleur grisâtre du ciel, il portait un pantalon de costard noir, recouvert au quart par un manteau bleu marine avec quelques extrémités blanches, il semblait avoir une chevelure plus longue qu'à la normal, celles-ci lui caressait le hauts des épaules. Il relâcha les sourcils qu'il avait froncés dans un soupir indescriptible ou peut-être tout simplement désespéré, le temps de se calmer, il resta planté devant la porte, fermant lentement les yeux.

Le postier intrigué par cet homme le suivi du regard, celui-ci venait à peine de se remettre à bouger et dans cette morosité d'en il faisait preuve pour traverser la pièce en direction du balcon, il lui donnait l'impression d'être quelque chose d'éphémère. Comme si son corps déambulait bel et bien devant lui mais que son âme et son cœur s'étaient éloigné, loin très loin d'ici, quelque part où cette tristesse et cette frustration que son regard reflète, ont des raisons d'être. Sûrement l'histoire d'une personne trop loin pour son corps, où une distance insupportablement inconnu les séparant. Cet homme-là, voulait oublier la distance, il voulait oublier cette distance qui lui serrait le cœur au point d'en étouffer chaque jour qui passe, mais il ne peut qu'oublier tout ça. Le petit facteur sursauta et s'empressa de fouiller dans son sac à la recherche d'une chose précise. Pendant ce temps le blond s'accouda à la rambarde du balcon, balayant du bout des doigts la couche de neige qui s'y trouvait, après avoir plongé sa main dans la profondeur de la poche de son pantalon et d'y avoir sortit un paquet de cigarette, il fit glisser l'une d'elles entre ses lèvres légèrement sèchent et l'alluma d'un geste calme.

Il soupira d'aise et relâcha toute la tension de son corps, il ferma les yeux et se laissa, un instant, emporter par le vent frais un instant, rien qu'un instant. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux.

Il se revoyait à bord de ce bateau qui lui avait permit de réaliser son rêve. Il se voyait adossé à ce mur en bois tirant encore sur une cigarette, se laissant tout comme maintenant emporter par le vent, un vent accompagné par des bruits de vagues qui venaient claquer la coque, des cris d'oiseaux voyageurs et surtout les tintements de ces trois boucle d'oreille, couleur or, bercées par la brise. Cette personne près de lui, cet homme assied à ses coté, endormie, à la droite de ses précieux trois katanas, comme à son habitude sous de léger rayon de soleil, venant caresser son visage et son étrange chevelure verdâtre, cet homme est cette personne partie trop loin de lui.

Un flocon de neige vint se déposer dans le coin de son œil pour y fondre silencieusement, avant de se laissait glisser le long de sa joue, un peu comme la réalité.

Il termina, sans un mot, de faire consumer petit à petit sa cigarette entre ses lèvres, inhalant des bouffés de fumé toxique, son regard c'était perdu parmi le vide et le froid, laissant son cœur refroidir dans le souvenir de ce sourire lointain. «** Ouai...** murmura t-il. **Joyeux noël à toi aussi... Marimo... Et...** Il inspira bruyamment avant d'imposer sa forte voix à la saison d'hier.** Pour info, cela n'a rien d'un cadeau de me faire penser constamment à ta face de légume !** Il appuya fortement ses paumes sur la rambarde froide et élança son corps vers l'avant, comme si cet homme était juste devant lui et qu'il lui suffisait de crier un peu plus fort pour qu'il l'entende.** BAKA MARIMO ! TU ME MANQUE À EN CREVER ! TU M'ENTENDS ?! BRETTEUR DU DIMANCHE PAS FOUTU DE SE REPÉRER DANS LE SUNNY... JE T 'AIME FACE DE BROCOLI ! »**

oOoOoOo

**- « Tu as bien compris ? Si jamais tu vois un mec blond avec des sourcils bizarre... tu lui donnes ça de ma part. »**

Un gars tout aussi bizarre que celui qu'il essayait de décrire pointa du doigt un petit papier se trouvant dans le bec du petit facteur qui hocha de nouveau la tête, avant de son aller continuer sa tournée.

_« Hoy, Love-cook assure toi de revenir en un seul morceau, sinon je te bote le cul au paradis ! Et la face de brocoli, elle t'emmerde !_

_PS : Je te ferai la peau rien que pour le fait de hanter mes pensées ! Shitty-Cook ! »_

_**/FIN\**_


End file.
